Coy Pendulum
by Lilith Encodead
Summary: Bun-Nyuh is experiencing yet another slow day in the antique gift shop when she looks through some new stock. Amongst the usual items is a pendulum. If you ask it a personal question, it will answer you truthfully. Bun-Nyuh/ Mr Yang -ish


**[Antique gift shop Fan Fiction] [Summery] Bun-Nyuh is experiencing yet another slow day in the antique gift shop when she decides to look through some new stock. Amongst the usual items is a magical pendulum. If you ask it a personal question, it will answer you truthfully - but only with the answers "Yes" or "No." Board out of her wits, Bun-Nyuh tries it out, but is more than unsatisfied with the answer.**

**Bun-Nyuh/ Mr Yang(-ish) **

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

~Coy Pendulum~

To say the day was slow was an understatement. It was asleep. Completely unmoving. One of those days that made Bun-Nyuh wonder why the hell she had risen from her pit of a bed in the first place. Yang was the only person she had seen all day since the chilling winter air was deterring any potential customer from leaving their house. Every whistling gust of wind that swept across the streets seemed to be laughing at her. Taunting her with its cold victory, and earning the window many venomous glances.

She slumped herself over the shop counter, looking utterly defeated. Why? Why did she have to suffer so? She wasn't meant to waste her life like this…

With his back to her on the other side of the counter, holding a steaming cup of tea with both hands, was Yang. His free ink black hair ran all the way down his back and far past his hips. Unable to see his expression, Bun-Nyuh wondered what he was looking at. It must be interesting, since he had been silent for nearly a quarter of an hour. How transfixed on it was he? Bun-Nyuh had never understood other people's ability to stare into space for hours on end. She just couldn't do it. It'd get mind-numbingly boring, not to mention how restless she would feel. Absentmindedly, Bun-Nyuh took a lock of Yang's hair, split it into three, and began to plat it. His hair was unbelievably silky, almost like liquid passing through her fingers. And so smooth; if this hair was hers, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from running her fingers through it all the time.

"_It must take hours to wash and brush." _she thought to herself, as she carefully ran her fingertips down the small plait she had made. _"He must be more vain than he lets on. I bet he has antique mirrors all over his house…"_

"Are you braiding my hair?" his voice cleared her clouds of thought as he looked blankly down on her. Frozen, she wore the expression of a child who'd just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, as her internal voices panicked:

"_Crap! How long has he been watching me? Why did I have to play with his hair like a little kid?" _

Shocked and annoyed, Bun-Nyuh yelled sharply: "Don't you have work to be getting on with? I don't pay you to sit around and drink tea all day!" as she spoke she held the plait she had just made in an angry clenched fist.

"Well, no, and you never pay me anyway." replied Yang calmly, as he began to loosen his hair from her grasp and undo the braid. No matter how scolding her glare was, it still couldn't obscure her embarrassment. "If you're really at a loss for things to do, why don't you look through the stock you received yesterday?"

"I've already done that." she replied in an exasperated tone, as she moodily rested her chin back on the glass counter.

"Did you actually look at the items?" asked Yang, knowing that she would dismiss the nature and history of the item instantly, thinking first of writing its sizable price ticket.

"Nope, just priced 'em." she answered, before lazily raising her arm and pointing in a general upwards direction. "Now, get back to work you."

Sighing, Yang set about dusting the already immaculate antiques that adorned the shop's shelves. Bun-Nyuh had looked at the items. Briefly, but she had looked at them. Just a load of new age crystals, oils, candles, books of spells to get your first crush to like you; junk like that. She would never have wasted her money on them, even as a child. Could people really be that gullible? Looking at the contents of the counter's shelves Bun-Nyuh withdrew one of the boxes that had arrived yesterday. It was small, about the size of an address book, with a simple star map printed on the lid. She opened the box to reveal a white quartz pendulum and some folded instructions.

With a highly sceptical expression, Bun-Nyuh withdrew the pendulum and dangled it from its silver chain. Cobweb-like streaks and patterns could be seen inside the smooth quartz stone. Made in the shape of an upside-down teardrop, it swayed gently from side to side as Bun-Nyuh's eyes followed it closely. Unfolding the instructions she had to suppress a superior smirk. Did people really believe that this little trinket could answer their questions? This things answers would be completely random. Left to fate. Pure chance.

The instructions read as follows:

"_This pendulum works through tapping into your Psyche and Saju to give an answer to those all important questions. Using the energy of your positive aura, this pendulum will always give you the most truthful answer. Simply focus your energies on the crystal and clear your mind of all but your question. The pendulum will answer with either a "Yes" or "No" movement. It is of the utmost importance that you do not try to influence the crystal's decision._

_For Yes, the crystal will move from left to right, east to west, in a precise straight line._

_For No, the crystal will move in a figure of eight or circular pattern …"_

"The question you ask, must be one personal to you," Yang's humble voice interrupted her reading; He was leaning in, as a kind smile shaped his soft almost feminine features. "Otherwise the stone will lie to you."

Bun-Nyuh blinked back at him for a moment. She hadn't noticed him get so close to her. How long had he been looming over her, looking all innocent and humble when really he was just being sneaky?

"Mind your own business; don't you have a break to be having?" she growled, grumpily snatching the pendulum and its instructions from his view.

"As you wish." he said politely before vacating the shop floor. Bun-Nyuh eyed him suspiciously as he passed through the beaded door to her kitchen. She had always been suspicious of him, ever since the beginning. Every time he opened his mouth he was far to knowledgeable and much too calm. As if this life was not his, but simply a story he was telling. He never seemed to worry, about anything; like nothing that is happening or ever could happen, could compare to what already had. She had never seen him eat either. Just drink tea, no milk, no sugar, like a sour old woman. When it came to antiques, he spoke of them as if they were people or characters, rather than objects; Always in a manor that sounded like some form or rehearsed Haiku. His fondness of them almost made her jealous. Bun-Nyuh had also never seen him correct himself, which was more than frustrating. Everyone's supposed to make mistakes now and again, the occasional slip of the tongue - but oh no, not him. These were all perfectly reasonable grounds to be distrustful of him, in Bun-Nyuh's eyes.

She continued to watch him through the hanging bead curtain. From his posture, she could tell he felt her eyes on him. And why shouldn't he? That silver-tongued salesman should know that he's under suspicion.

But what bothered Bun-Nyuh the very most, was that he never asked for his pay-check. She could only remember two, maybe three, occasions throughout the past year that she had paid him at the end of the month. And those hadn't even been prompted! No one on this earth is that un-materialistic. A man's got to eat; got to pay the rent; pay the bills. But not him…

Yang never seemed in a bad way when he was with Bun-Nyuh either. She'd never seen him upset. He always arrived on time, bright, happy and ready to work, every morning (which is practically inhuman). Yang had watched her make a complete ass of herself in front of some of the most nice and important people, but never had he attempted to hush her. Whenever the two of them disagreed on something, he would never push his side of the argument for very long. And if it turned out that he was in fact right (which was way too often) he would never, never say "I told you so." She'd use the most vulgar language, discredit his deepest believes, and curse him thousands of times over. Any other person - any normal person - would have quit months ago. But not him…

Why would he stay there for so long, with a complete nightmare such as herself, and still be happy to see her at the dawn of every day?

"_Unless he… No! No way…! He couldn't be…?" _Bun-Nyuh thought incredulously. She felt mad and egotistical even thinking it. She was wrong. She had to be. But it would make so much sense…

Grabbing the pendulum with her right hand, and dangling it in front of her face, Bun-Nyuh tried desperately to convince herself that her theory was incorrect. She must be able to clear the ridiculous notion from her head; she must be able to. Besides, she'd never know if she was right or not. And no way was she ever going to ask him. Never!

The pendulum was completely still in her hand, as if it were petrified to move under her gaze. The whole idea of the pendulum was absurd to any scientist, but if she couldn't ask Yang, then she might as well ask a stone on a string.

But first she would ask it a few tester questions. Refreshing her mind of the instructions once more, Bun-Nyuh dangled the chain with a steady hand, focused on the stone, and thought her tester question: _"Do I want to be in this shop right now?"_

The crystal suddenly felt more weighty as it began to sway. Quickly, it began to move in a definite circular motion.

"You got lucky…" she murmured under her breath and prepared to ask her next question: _"Do I want to be in University, studying science?"_

The stone's circular motion became smaller and smaller, slimmer and slimmer, until it was moving in a straight line. Back and forth, left to right, east to west.

So, the primitive stone on a string had given perfect and concise answers on both tries. That didn't mean anything. Still, it couldn't hurt to ask it the real question, could it? She didn't believe in this bogus magic junk anyway, so it could do her no harm.

"Come on then, stupid stone, let's see how smart you really are." Bun-Nyuh said aloud, as if declaring a contest between her and the pendulum.

At that moment, Yang re-entered the room looking far too smug and knowing for Bun-Nyuh's liking. As he commenced rearranging a window display that no one was going to look at, she considered thanking him for putting up with her all the time. But that could wait until she had claimed victory over the arrogant little crystal.

Holding her breath and concentrating her thoughts completely on the pendulum, she asked her true question:

"_Is Mr. Yang in love with me?"_

The stone remained completely still, as if it had been painted into the scene. Bun-Nyuh's brow furrowed before see tried again:

"_Is Yang in love with me?"_

Still nothing. Maybe she wasn't thinking it loud enough.

"_Is Yang in love with me?"_

The stone was getting impudent. Unwilling to let the trinket have its way, Bun-Nyuh simply made her thoughts louder:

"_Is Yang in love with me?"_

Still it ignored her. How much louder did it want her to be?

"_IS YANG IN LOVE WITH ME?" _her thoughts were so loud, they didn't even sound like her own voice anymore. More like a vengeful beast from the darkest pits of the earth.

Still, no movement. Not even a wiggle. The pendulum was being teasingly coy.

A grimacing Mr Yang looked round from his work to see a furious looking Bun-Nyuh scowling in his direction.

"Miss Cho?" he asked in a serious tone.

"What?" replied Bun-Nyuh in her usual sharp staccato tone, as she snapped her gaze from the pendulum to look at him.

"It would do you good to keep your thoughts a little quieter." he said matter-of-factly as he tossed his long hair over his shoulder. "A lesser mind reader would get a head-ache."

Bun-Nyuh gawped at him in stunned silence before exploding: "You bastard! You didn't tell me you could read minds!"

"I didn't say I could." he replied brightly, presenting her with yet another pleasant yet irksome smile. "You just looked as though you were thinking loud thoughts. The pendulum won't answer you if it doesn't think you respect its powers."

"Is that so?" she replied, still annoyed, she refused to look at him.

Towering over her, he walked over to the counter and poured two cups of fresh tea. Keeping his pure and strong, whilst adding Bun-Nyuh's preferred three sugars. As it cooled, he slid it over to the sulking shop keeper.

"You can ask me anything, and I'll listen." he said with a voice as soft as easy flowing waves. "Miss Cho…"

Bun-Nyuh lay the pendulum back in its box with a disappointed glance before looking up at Yang. The sly so and so had managed to avoid tying his hair up today; leaving it to pour over his shoulders and hang in front of his face. A few stray ebony hairs framed eyes and almost loving gaze. His subtle but handsome features formed a trusting and honest expression, that near dissolved all of Bun-Nyuh's suspicions. Were she a weaker woman, she would most certainly drown in his beetle-black eyes. Though she was not weak, and her guard was firmly up, she couldn't help noticing that he was a beautiful man. Bun-Nyuh knew that she would have to learn to treat him better, soon.

"Thanks." she replied thoughtfully "I'll keep that in mind."

As she drank her tea, Bun-Nyuh couldn't help but feel Yang's contentment radiating from his tall slender body, as he shone a pleased smile down on his dark tea. Bun-Nyuh didn't know it, but that was the first time she had truly thanked him since they first met. It had not gone unnoticed.

Noticing that he was distracted, Bun-Nyuh retrieved the pendulum from its box once more. Raising it gently and steadying its movement carefully, only using the lightest of touches. If respect was what the mindless rock wanted, then that's what it would receive. It may not be able to answer her previous question, but it may fare better with this one.

Breathing slowly she dangled the crystal above her tea. Closing her eyes, she asked her question in the most courteous of tones:

"_Do I love Yang?"_

Cautiously opening her eyelids, Bun-Nyuh was shocked to see the stone's weight moving in a definite line, left to right, east to west. A prime example of a "Yes" motion.

"You lying peace of crap!" she yelled, disregarding any modesty a young woman such as herself was meant to posses. In a rage, she tossed the heavy stone pendulum across the room, where it collided with the window's glass, and emitted a skull splitting cluck. Yang's eyes widened to twice their usual size as he coughed and spluttered most of his tea back into his cup. After he was done chocking, he informed her in the mildest of tones: "A pendulum never lies if you treat it properly; it has no reason to."

"Not true." replied Bun-Nyuh with unwavering certainty "That one deliberately wanted to piss me off."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**A/N ****I know that this is nothing special but a review would be greatly appreciated ^_~ I just couldn't help myself after reading that Mr Yang could read minds on Wikipeadia.**

**I absolutely love this manga, I wish there were more fan works for it, it's so brilliant *_***

**Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
